


No Sleep For Dean

by castielswings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielswings/pseuds/castielswings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Dean wants to do is get a little sleep but, Castiel has other things in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s not that Dean minds sharing a bed with Cas, really he doesn’t, but sometimes a dude really needs some sleep. It’s extremely hard to relax when there’s a gorgeous blue-eyed angel laying next to you, especially when said angel is constantly playing a game of, “let’s see just how far we can push Dean before he jumps my bones.” So here’s Dean, minding his own business, just trying to catch a few z’s when he feels teeth graze his neck and Cas’s body wraps around his own.

“Cas, really, I need to sleep.” He can already tell this night is going to be filled with anything but. He can feel all of Cas’s warmth firmly pressed against his back. He wants nothing more than to close his eyes and drift off but oh, his sexy angel knows his body all to well.

Lips brush his ear and Cas whispers, “but Deeeeaaannn.” He continues laying on his side, unmoving, curious to see just how far Cas is willing to go to get what he wants. A trail of kisses winds it’s way down his jaw, he grins. The kisses stop at the collar of his shirt and teeth find the tender flesh of his neck.

“Cas, sleeeeeeep.” The teeth at his neck nip harder for a moment. Dean bites his lip and sucks in a deep breath. He feels a hand slide down the front of his shirt, and oh it isn't fair. Deft fingers slide up under the soft fabric and find the smooth skin of his stomach. Cas gently runs his fingers over Dean’s hip bones, just barely using his nails to lightly scratch the sensitive skin. He let's out a soft moan and his hips buck involuntarily. He can feel the familiar heat taking hold of him and he isn’t sure how much longer he can resist.

Castiel's mouth is back at his ear and he can feel his breath, warm and inviting, "Deeeaaann, I want you so baaaadly." He feels a tongue at his earlobe and my god, Cas knows just how to work his body, all the right places to lick and kiss. He knows every button to push and he does, with incredible finesse until Dean is hard as a rock and almost to his breaking point. He would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying this, enjoyment being a severe understatement.

He feels a hand slip under the band of his boxers and can’t take anymore. He turns suddenly, grabbing Cas by the waist, flipping him over onto his back and pinning him down on the bed. Cas's pupils are blown wide and his face is a mask of lust and hunger, Dean's mind short circuits, as it always does when he sees his angel this way. His face usually so composed and stern, completely given over to his animalistic hungers, so ready for Dean to fuck him senseless. Hands on both wrists, he crushes his mouth against the angel’s hard enough to make their teeth click. His tongue darts into Cas's mouth hungrily, and Cas reciprocates with his own. He grinds his hips, finds Cas’s lower lip and gently runs his tongue along it before biting down and pulling. Cas moans and Dean sits up grinning, still straddling him.

“I guess you win, again.”


	2. Chapter 2

"You have to let me sleep eventually you know." He says, as he grinds himself against the firm length in Castiel's boxers.

The angel only nods his head and whimpers, his own game being turned around him. Serves him right though, this is what he gets for keeping Dean up half the night, 3 nights in a row. Not that he exactly minds it, he just really enjoys getting his sleep now that he can get more than 4 hours a day. He relishes Castiel’s body though, doesn’t think he will ever be able to get enough. His hunger for the man is insatiable and he knows Castiel reciprocates the feeling, it’s all too clear in the way his eyes eat up every inch of Dean’s form any time they are able. Those oceanic blue eyes are now nothing more than hints of blue against lust fueled onyx pupils.

Dean bends down and licks across the angels mouth, eliciting a moan that should be at the top of the sin list. It sends a wave of warmth coursing though his body, straight to his already throbbing cock. He growls and skates his tongue lithely down Cas’s neck, teeth nipping a trail of red marks down to his toned chest. Castiel is simply writhing now, and Dean is eating it up, he knows every inch of this man’s body but he wants to explore it all over, again and again, any way he can.

He licks a line straight to Cas’s navel and marvels at the man’s hips. Slim, but covered in well toned muscle and with sharp juts on either side, they are simple irresistible and Dean bites down firmly on one. Castiel bucks his hips and sucks in a breath.

“Dean,” he moans, “pleeeeaasse.”

“Please what, Cas?” “I don’t know what you want,” Dean grins slyly.

“DEAN, touch me now before I explode.” the angel retorts.

“Mmmm, bossy are we?”

With a deft movement of his hands, Castiel’s boxers are on the floor and the angel is gloriously naked. Sprawled out before Dean like a gourmet dessert, just ready to be indulged. He bites he lips and swiftly licks a trail down Cas’s inner thigh. Castiel moans and thrusts his hips towards Dean but he pulls back and licks his way up Cas’s other thigh. His mouth is mere inches from Castiel’s cock and it is driving him insane. His tongue darts out and gently glides up the thick shaft.

Castiel lets out a moan that resembles Dean’s name and lifts his hips again, trying to coax more contact from that glorious mouth. Dean obliges and swirls his tongue around the soft pink head before taking it into his mouth and suckling slightly. He pulls his mouth off with a faint pop and licks his hand before settling his mouth back down. His hand wraps around Cas’s firm dick, slowly pumping up and down.

The noises coming out of Castiel’s mouth ought to be illegal. Dean can barely keep his mind wrapped around that fact that he’s still trying to slowly torture the man because all he wants to do is bring him to the edge as fast as he can. He slows down a bit though, not yet wanting it to be over. Cas whimpers and bucks into Dean’s mouth be he settles his other hand over those godly hips to hold him in place.

He continues his assault on Castiel, deftly and with finesse, head bobbing up and down as he takes the man as far into his throat as he can. Cas reaches down and places a hand on the top of Dean’s head, trying to be gentle but caught up in the lavish of full lips gliding over his cock; he grabs a hold of the hunters sandy brown hair.

The hand gripping his hair is nudging him slightly and he knows that’s his queue to pick up the pace. He can feel every inch of Cas’s body tense as his release draws closer. Teetering on the very edge Cas bucks his hips hard into Dean’s mouth and he gives up trying to hold him down. He can feel the familiar static in the air as the angel inches ever closer to his release. The corners of his mouth burn slightly with the continued momentum and constant stretching but he knows Cas is so close and he continues on faster.  
Cas bucks his hips one final time and all but screams Dean’s name as he pumps the hunters throat full. Dean almost gags at the hot load but manages to swallow it down quickly. Cas’s hips give a few small jerks as Dean licks him clean. He releases his hand from where it was firmly clenched in soft brown hair.

“Dean,” he sighs as he sits up slightly and runs his fingers down the hunters neck.

“Cas,” Dean replies, biting his lower lip and sliding up towards the angels mouth.

He leans over towards the bedside table and grabs a tiny bottle. Popping open the cap with a flick of his finger he pours it over his palm and places it back in the drawer. Rubbing his hands together, he nudges his knee between Cas’s legs, parting them as he shifts his weight. Once the lube is to a suitable temperature he glides his fingers between Cas’s legs and over his tight hole.

Gently he slides a finger inside and watches as Castiel comes apart all over again. His spent cock swiftly hardening again, he knows that his angel is ready for this.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Cas?”

“Oh Dean, yes, please fuck me.”

And that’s all she wrote. The simple sentence is enough to dissolve any semblance of a thought in Dean’s mind. He removes his fingers and quickly settles into position between Cas’s legs, lining up his aching cock with the tight warmth of Cas’s hole. He nudges against it and feels Cas move closer towards him, inviting him in.

He bites his lip and slides into heaven. This is his paradise, joined together with his angel in the most intimate away he can imagine. In this moment they are one and the world around them dissolves away into nothing. It’s perfection, only they exist in the entirety of the universe and the beauty of it couldn’t have been fathomed by god himself.

Dean places his hands around Cas’s hips to steady himself and begins easing in and out with a slow steady rhythm. He’s trying to take his time and eat up every second of this he possibly can but he knows he won’t last long, he never can the first go around. There’s just something so absolute and glorious about being inside Cas that it tears him apart as soon as he settles in.

He looks up and locks eyes with Cas, who’s face is an open book, written in pleasure and need. Their bodies rock together in a steady rhythm as they drink one another in. Cas bites his lip and moans, the head of Dean’s cock hitting his prostate with every thrust and sending him into another world. Wrapped in ecstasy Dean closes his own eyes focuses on every thrust, feeling every tiny sensation.

Cas lets out a cry and Dean picks up his pace, unable to hold off for much longer. He plunges in and out with more intensity, nerves singing with every glorious pump into Castiel's warmth. He's right on the edge now and he can feel that Cas is too, the air is filled with that incredible static charge.

Every muscle in his body tenses as he nears climax.

"Dean, oh yes, DEAN!" Castiel cries out, almost hurtling off the edge of existence as he reaches his peak. He grips Dean's shoulder fiercely, nails biting into the tan skin, and spills himself hot and thick all over Dean's stomach. The clock on the bedside table sparks, then smokes.

Dean plunges in one last time, and loses himself in the ecstasy, filling Castiel to the brim with his seed. This is his heaven, entwined with his angel, buried as deeply within him as he can be, souls all but joined together as they find release. He stifles a cry of Cas's name and his hips stutter slightly before he's finally done.

Leaning forward he grins and plants a sloppy kiss on his angels swollen lips. Castiel cranes his neck slightly and places his hand on the back of Dean's neck, foreheads resting together.

"I love you, Dean Winchester," the angel whispers, still breathless.

Dean pulls himself out of Cas slowly, and as gently as he can. He lays himself atop Castiel, nuzzling his stubble covered cheek.

"I love you too, angel."


End file.
